Uchiha's Last Daughter Training Is Blind
by Lady Jessien Uchiha
Summary: Lady jessien is caught between her life on her mothers side and her sectert love of a murderer. So how does she hide her night life from a very watchfull hinata, and almost brother like Neji? Let alone SASUKE'S watchful gaze.
1. Uchiha's Last Daughter chap 1

...Disclaimer...

I don't own naruto or the consept of this relm of anime...I do own Lady Jessien, and all parts of her.

__

Note...

It has been brought to my attention that I have grammer issues...I can't help this my coputer doesn't have a word program or anything better then notepad...also I don't have a beta, and I've been trying to beta my own work due to I use a screen reader because of my eye sight...So I'm very sorry if ou want to beta my storyies let me know.

I will post the next chap after five reveiws.

__

Uchiha's last daughter!

Training Is Blind  
By Jessien  
Chapter 1.

"Itachi! Hey Itachi! Where are you going?" I yelled out to my friend. A boy of 13, he had black eyes and hair. He was walking slowly down the road. Taking his time like he always did. I ran after him. I was 15, and smaller then Itachi, but never cared much over that. My Dark black and blue hair flew in the wind. And my gray eyes stayed focused on his back. "Come on Itachi! Wait for me!" I said once again.

Itachi turned and faced me, and he smiled and closed his eyes. "If you are going to be that loud I'll leave you behind!" Itachi said. He was very smooth with his actions, very slow and cool in each step.

"Sorry! Where are you off too today?" I asked him as I reached his side.

"Into the hills. Would you like to join me Jessien?" Itachi asked. He put his hands in his pockets, and closed his eyes as the wind blew.

I looked at him closer and noted his Jounin uniform. I watched how his hair slowly moved in the wind. "I'd love to go, but only for a little while. After lunch I have to go somewhere." I said. And regretted that I had to leave so soon.

"Well that's fine. I have to meet with someone after lunch." Itachi said. He turned and started forward.

Without pretest I followed. Moving along side him as he went.

As we made our way into the woods, Itachi spoke. "How long have we known each other, Jessien? Do you remember when we were little?" His face didn't turn to me. Yet his words sounded as if he was talking to my face.

"Oh man…! It has to be almost seven years now! It was my first day at the academy. I remember I had a lot of trouble using the substitution Jutsu. I kept messing up. I had tied myself up instead of making it a log or something." I said looking back. "You untied me, then showed me how to do the Jutsu. Why?"

"Oh, a memory like that is important. It is so great to hear that one can look back, and another share such a time. It's memory that you need to keep Jessien. If anything it is memory." Itachi said.

"Well I'll remember that!" I said.

The two of us made it up a hill to a clearing, where at several times I had gone there to train.

"I want to teach you something. You think your Sharingan can take it?" Itachi asked.

"Of coarse it can!" I said. "Sharingan!" I called and my gray eyes shifted to red with three tear shaped dots.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.******

**"Late! Late! Oh, man I am so late!" I said as I ran. I was distracted by Itachi's lesson that I had forgotten about the Hyuuga's. I ran passed people and shops, then jumped on top of a roof and jumped to another. "He is going to be so mad. Lord Hiashi will make me do 200 punches. Or worse take 200 punches from his daughter." I said. "I'll probably have to stay late."**

As I reached a cluster of houses, I was well over two hours late. I walked up to the biggest of the homes and knocked on the door.

A man in a gray robe appeared. His long black hair flowed behind him. He was greater in size and greater in strength. His eyes were a misty white, close to my gray color. He looked down at me and said nothing.

A small girl was behind him. She was dressed in a black training outfit. Her eyes were white as well, but showed no fierce look like the man, hers showed a kind heart, and strong will. She was far younger than me, at 7.

"You are late!" The man said.

"Sorry Sensei! I got distracted! I'm sorry sir." I said. I bowed my head in forgiveness.

"You must remember I am not doing this training with you because I am forced, it is because your mother would wish you to know and understand your Byakugan. She would have wanted me to teach you these things." My Sensei said. His eyes were full of disappointment and anger.

"Yes sir I understand." I said.

"You are not a full blooded Hyuuga, but you have the strength of one. Yet due to your mother being a part of the main branch family you are her only child, and so you are also a part of the main branch. Otherwise your punishment would be far more worse than 200 pushups and a sparring session with Lady Hinata." Sensei said. He stepped to the side.

I took off my shoes and stepped inside. I looked at Hinata, and saw she was scared. Me Sparring with her meant this was going to be a punishment for her as well, even though it wasn't suppose to be one. Hiashi would not let me take it easy on her; he would be upset with me if I did so.

As Lord Hiashi passed me in the hall I looked over at Lady Hinata. "I'm sorry! I'll be sure I'm on time or early so you'll never have to go through this again." I said to her.

"Its not your fault." Hinata said.

"I know you and I sparring is not fair, I know that he won't let me take it easy on you. I know!" I said.

"Lady Hinata! Lady Jessien!" Lord Hiashi Said.

At the sound of our name's we ran to catch up with him.

As the three of us entered the training room, I saw a boy of the age of 8. He had the same training outfit on. His hair was black and wrapped in a head cover. On his for-head was a bandage that wrapped around his head. While his white-eyes showed resentment and hate, but as I walked in they changed to a softer tone.

"Hello Neji! Are you feeling better today?" I asked as I walked to where he was sitting.

Neji nodded.

"Did you try that root?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"Hinata you will work on your punch and kicks with me. Jessien Pushups!" Hiashi said.

I watched Hinata walk to the front of her father and begin to punch and kick.

"Great get her weak before she goes against me. That's being a dad for you!" I said and began to do Push-ups.

"Neji you might as well join Jessien!" Hiashi said.

"Yes sir!" Neji said and began to do pushups too.

"Great you have to do this too! You think that cut on your arm can take it?" I asked.

"It will have to." Neji said.

I shook my head in amazement. The boy had always been strong. Even more so after his father died when he was about 5 years old. "Well I owe you a treat. You and lady Hinata." I said.

"No you don't owe me anything. Anyways I'm busy tonight!" Neji said. "I'm helping my mother."

"That's okay! I'll try some other time." I said.

"I'll hope we get to. I'm sure I can after tomorrow's classes." Neji said.

"That's right you have school tomorrow! I have to meet with my team. Okay! Tomorrow night you and I go to dinner! My treat!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**It was dark as I arrived to the part of the village where the Uchiha Clan lived. I looked into the gate and saw that it was pitch black. I stepped inside the gate, and wondered if I had come home late. Yet I was sure that it was only 9 at night.**

**I walked down the street passing shops. As I turned the corner I saw a man lying in the street. I ran up to him and turned him over. "He's dead!" I said. I stood up and glanced around the street. I saw yet another body not to far away. There were Uchiha clan lamps cut in half. There were Uchiha symbols on walls that had been blasted or cracked.**

"**Who would…?" **

"**Ahhhhhhhh!" Came a scream off in the distance.**

**I turned in the direction of the voice. "Byakugan!" I said and made the right hand signs. My face tensed up and I looked around. I looked at the body near by and saw that they were no longer alive. I then glanced down the street more and saw other dead bodies. I then quickly took off in the direction of the scream. **

**My heart pounded loudly as I came close to Itachi's house. I didn't stop though. "That wasn't Itachi's scream." I said, as I ran from there and went on. I passed more bodies. Each one of them was dead, and the blood was everywhere.**

**I turned down my own street and found my house. I stopped in front of my house and saw it had been set a blaze. "Father!" I yelled. "Father!" **

**I received no answer. **

"**Ahhhhhh!" Came the voice from behind me.**

**I turned and ran back towards Itachi's house. **

**I stopped at the end of the street as I watched a young boy run blindly at me. Suddenly my Byakugan caught a shadow above me. Without thinking I dodged into a bush. As my Byakugan traced the shadow moving through the roofs, I realized the boy was in the shadow's path. I went to stand up and yell, but the shadow landed in front of the boy. The boy stepped back. In the moonlight I could see his face. Full of fear, and tears rolling down his cheeks. **

**The boy stepped back again in fear. "Please! Don't kill me Itachi!" The boy said.**

**My head spun! 'Itachi? My closest and dearest friend? No! I heard wrong.' I thought to myself.**

"**Your not worth killing." Said a voice. That sounded like Itachi.**

**I placed my hands over my ears. I wasn't going to hear this! I wouldn't hear it. 'Someone had obviously killed Itachi and stole his form.' I thought.**

**I watched as the shadow punched the boy in the stomach.**

**With out thought I released my hands from my ears, and got up. I started running for the shadow. I began to make the hand signs. "Eight Trigrams 64 palms!" I called out.**

**The shadow turned to me and spoke. "You were with the Hyuuga's! I guessed that about you…Jessien!" Said Itachi's voice. The shadow stepped into the light of the moon. And I saw him. Itachi, and his eyes burning red with the sharingan. "You wouldn't kill your best friend would you Jessien?" He asked.**

**I stopped and lost the concentration I needed for the jutsu. I became angry and stopped the Byakugan. "You are not Itachi! Itachi would never do a thing like this. You must have kidnapped him or killed him to use his form." I said.**

"**That's where you are wrong. It's me Jessien, Itachi! The friend you've known since we were five. Itachi, the boy who failed to watch you suffer in your Jutsu classes. It's I that taught you the Mangekyo Sharingan, but in all reality, I was using you as practice. Those happy memories you and I sent back and forth. They're a dream now Jessien. That's what they'll always be, from now on." Itachi said.**

"**A Dream? Yeah! I know Itachi well enough to know he would never kill his whole clan. Your not Itachi!" I yelled.**

"**You were born in the main branch of the Hyuuga clan, but due to your mothers death soon after your birth, you went with your father. I know this story, because you told me. Three day's after you became a Ninja you spoke to me about your mother. We sat in a teashop, and talk for hours. Do you remember?" Itachi asked.**

**A tear made its way down my face. I knew now that not a soul knew about my mother, but Itachi. It was him. "Why Itachi? What on earth made you think to kill your whole Clan? Tell me!" I said.**

"**I now know my strength. I now understand what it is to have all this power. I like it!" Itachi said.**

"**You did this to learn just how strong you are?" I asked.**

"**You catch on! Faster then my little brother did." Itachi said.**

**I nearly got sick. "You killed your own family?" I asked.**

"**Yes! My parents are dead, but who cares they were old anyways. My brother is very much a live though. He begged to live. So I let him." Itachi said.**

**My gut ached with sick. I wanted to be out of there, but I wouldn't be able to escape if I tried. I hid my feelings and stood straighter. "So you want me to beg for my life? You want me to ask you not to kill me? Well I won't! I'm better then that Itachi and you know it! I'm a Hyuuga!" I said.**

"**And that is why you live!" Itachi said. "You live because of that very reason. You live because you are not a real Uchiha! But that is why your father suffered the death he got. He betrayed his Clan! You're the product of a trader and his woman. He dyed because he refused to have the right life." He added. And with a flash he ran behind me. He ripped off my shirt that had the Clan symbol on it, leaving me in my Hyuuga training clothes. "I will tell you like I did my brother. Live with your hate of me, and once you're like me. You can come for me."**

**I looked at Itachi. I watched Itachi as he did the Fire Release Technique, setting my proud shirt a blaze. He then turned to me. "Good Bye!" He said.**

**I looked over at the boy on the ground. He was now moaning. I ran to his side, and looked at him. "You must be Itachi's brother!" I said.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6 years later!

"Leave him alone! Its not like you've ever given Neji a break in your life. Let him do as he wants!" I yelled at Hiashi. "Neji is tormented by you from day to day. You live over him, that curse mark is what it means. You've placed that bird in a cage, but you never knew that that bird could possibly be a hawk. One that knows he must do as you say, but with the chance he'll hurt someone."

"That is why he is still under the curse mark!" Hiashi said.

"And did you teach Hanabi how to make Neji break down too? Or have you? Neji needs to be under my care now! I will take Neji! I will teach him!" I said.

"What I teach my children is up to me! I'd prefer you stay out of that." Hiashi said.

I glared at my uncle with discontent. "You're a stubborn old man! You know that? So do you even care the Hinata fought Neji and even though she lost, she proved the world she's strong? Or do you still see her as a weakling?" I asked.

With the mention of Hinata, my uncle's face turned red. I knew he has been beating himself up over the way he treated her when she was younger. "I will no longer fight with you on this matter. Neji and Hinata both will train with you, but I will see if they become under your students soon enough." Hiashi said.

"I'll take that over nothing." I said.

Hiashi stood up and began to walk away. He turned as he reached the door. "You will teach this other girl."

"What?" I said, not even hearing what he had said.

"Her name is Katomi. She's of a lower branch family, and insists someone teach her the Byakugan." Hiashi said. "She's 8!"

"And why is she learning now?" I asked.

"You'll find out." Hiashi said and left.

I looked around a second. Then got up and headed out the door. "Where do I find Katomi?" I said out loud.

I watched Hinata as she made her way to the house. She looked good today. I was glad to see it, because she hadn't seemed herself for a while. "Hinata! Lady Hinata!" I waved.

"Hello Jessien. I haven't been able to congratulate you yet. It's great that you've become a Jounin. I'm very happy for you." Hinata said, as she reached me.

"Thank you! I have to tell you something. I'm going to look after you and Neji's training for a while. I want you and him to learn form one another." I said. I touched her back to turn her around, and had her walk with me.

"Wha…What could I teach Neji?" Hinata asked. her face streaked in wonder.

"Neji is strong, but not gentle. He needs to use a clear head when it comes down to what he does, in his missions and in his day by day." I said. "And you are clear headed. You think before you act, but you're down fall is even though you think, you niglect to act right away. You also lack confidence. Hinata! I know it might be hard to have Neji with us for training, and I get why. Just say no and I wont push you in this. Yes, and I'll take that as you forgive Neji for what he did." I added. I turned Hinata around to face me, and looked her in the eye. "This is only if you want to. Not what I want you to do."

Hinata looked at her feet. She was a soft little thing, as always. She looked like every choice she could make can be a bad one. It was a struggle that was going on in her head, and I could see that. Hinata's hair flowed in the wind as a breeze swept through us. She was in a black shirt and dark blue pants. Her Ninja head band was tied loosely around her neck.

"Your father said it was okay. He wants you to do this if you want to. He says that it is your choice." I said.

Hinata's eyes came back up to mine, and she smiled. "Okay! I'll do it!"

"Good! Now if I could only find Neji!" I said, with a smile. I had one hand on Hinata's back. "After we find him, we'll grab a meal!" I laughed. "Like old times!"

Hinata giggled and walked along side me. She smiled as I sang about the silly ninja who fell into a mud pit, and how after, he only had one Jutsu, The Mud Man!

As we walked along the street, Hinata noticed a boy walking our way. He was Hinata's age, so 12. He had blue eyes, and blonde hair. He was wearing a bright orange jump suit that had some blue on it. He walked blindly down the street, with his attention to the sky.

As we drew closer to the boy, Hinata froze. She watched him strut to us. And as he drew even closer we could hear him mumble. "That purvey Sage! If he's at the bathhouse again, I'll…I'll. I'll knock him out! Stupid purvey old Sage." He complained.

Soon he was passing us. I watched Hinata, place her index fingers together and blush. She muttered, but didn't say a real word.

"Speak up!" I said in a whisper. "Say Hi!"

"I, I…I can't." Hinata said.

"Yes you can. Now do it!" I said.

Hinata nodded and opened her mouth. She then closed it. I nudged her. The second time she opened her mouth I heard. "Hello Naruto!"

The boy stopped and blinked. He looked confused. "Huh?" He said.

"Hello Naruto. How are you today?" Hinata asked.

The boy, Naruto turned to Hinata. "Hinata? Oh Hi! I'm okay and you?" He asked.

"Okay! Just looking for Neji." Hinata said.

"What are you looking for him for?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at me, and I nodded. "We've been assigned a trainer from my father. He wants Neji and I to train together." She said.

Naruto pointed at me. "Is she your new trainer?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hinata said.

"Hello, Naruto, I'm Jessien Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin." I said offering my hand to him.

Naruto looked at my hand a second and then shook it. "Are you a branch family or main?" He asked.

"To me it doesn't matter what part your from, but I am of the main family." I said. "Could you point us to Neji?"

"Oh he's at the training field. I think he's with Gai, Tenten, and I think Lee. I have to go find my trainer. He's most likely at the bathhouse. Well see ya!" Naruto said as he walked away.

"Bye Naruto." Hinata said.

I smiled at Hinata. I knew she liked Naruto, and thought I might have to use that to my advantage.

We made our way to the Training field to find Neji.


End file.
